


The longing of a Thunder God

by ChaneeDawn



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Darcy is the fandom bicycle, F/M, One Sided Love, Thor has feelings, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaneeDawn/pseuds/ChaneeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes it was he who got to sit next to her. To casually comb his fingers through her dark curls, playfully tug on one only to see it simply return to its spiral shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The longing of a Thunder God

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction I've ever posted! Nervous and excited to be writing something that people will actually see. I do not own any of the characters in the story and I hope you enjoy it. I know it's super short but it's an idea that has been buzzing around in my head for a while.

 

He wishes it was he who got to sit next to her. To casually comb his fingers through her dark curls, playfully tug on one only to see it simply return to its spiral shape. Even now while Lady Jane is seated next to him, her petite arms wrapped around his muscular ones he will occasionally steal glances at the object of his true desire.

Lady Darcy.

Instead it is Banner who is gifted with her affection- to feel her touch and know her body.  If he had not been so focused on returning home and enthralled with Jane’s knowledge or Midgardian beauty, would he have noticed Darcy? It wasn’t until the two came to live at Stark’s home that he actually saw what an interesting woman the smaller one was.

Yet he continued to choose Jane. When they entered the building it was she whom he greeted first, hugged, and spoke with. Yet all the while Darcy was able to get to know _him_. They bonded over some silly show about a man who went by Doctor yet was in fact not a Doctor. Working with Banner and Stark now Jane began to plot with The Man of Iron to help Banner and Darcy become a couple. Jane, being the kind woman she is, wanted the two together and told him of her plan. That day he destroyed nearly a dozen punching bags and several of Stark’s odd creations.

 Could she not have seen the look of longing in his eyes whenever he glanced over at Darcy? It wasn’t that he found Jane unattractive- that couldn’t be farther from the truth. It was her beauty that first attracted him to her. Yet with Darcy it was different. Were Jane was quiet, Darcy was loud. Sweet Jane was shy about speaking of most sexual things, Darcy was carefree and open about it, and her jokes could put Fandal to shame! Yet instead he sits with Jane and listens to her talk of things he is most unsure of.

Why couldn’t it have been her that became infatuated with Banner? They are more alike in brains and matter… Well perhaps brains. The image of both Darcy and Banner entangled in each other’s arms was a sight that often tormented him. Stark had asked him to get the scientist for something an Avenger and friends meeting of the sort.

Once entering the lab he heard a giggle. Venturing quietly he paused behind a rather tall device. Before him was the two of them, Banner having pinned Darcy against a random desk.

The two of them lost in each other’s presences to notice the god of thunder. In an instant he felt his body react at seeing them both in such embrace. His breathing labored he walked at a brisk pace, wanting to simply run from the thoughts in his head.

He couldn’t though.

Entering the designated room for the impromptu meeting he did not return the greetings from Hawkeye or The Black Widow, only glancing up once Jane entered and that was brief. She was walking in with them as if nothing just happened.  The smell of their recent activities still clinging to them as they entered the meeting room- even now he could catch traces of the scent lingering in the air… It wasn’t fair! He was an Asagardian prince! He could have any if he so pleased, yet here he was, sitting next to the woman who got him home-whom he did not love like he first thought.

 All the while the one who held his affection was curled up against his fellow fighter. As if sensing his gaze Banner looked over at him, the faint green tint coming to his eyes. He knew. That one stare said everything. That Banner knew exactly what he was thinking. That he saw every longing glance and realized he hugged Darcy longer than a friend would. Letting out a soft sigh he closed his eyes in defeat.

 Jane, ever faithful Jane smiled up at him “don’t worry I don’t think it’s about Loki.” Of course she would think his distress was for his brother, but no he could never tell her. He never would tell anyone of his feelings for Darcy. He would keep it to only himself and continue to live as he did; perhaps he would grow to love Jane like before.

Maybe just maybe... 


End file.
